Just an average year at Konoha high
by erzy
Summary: Of course Uchiha Sasuke is popular, rich he's got it all right? WRONG! His father shows no interest in him and only cares about business and money, and who said anything about a marriage to help with the business? When he only has eyes for Sakura. Amari's known for her long dark purple locks and sharp tongue and free spirit when did she get mixed up with drugs and of course Gaara.?
1. New school

**A/N Hey guys! Okay so this is my third Naruto fanfiction story that I have ever written, so I hope this actually interesting. Just so you know I suck at summaries so I promise that the story is way better!  
** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom!" Amari shouted out loud as she jerked up from her queen sized bed, "Oh." She breathed, realizing it was only a dream again. Her mother had died a few years ago and has been taunted by the dreams. One moment her beautiful mother was there and the next she was well, awake.

She pulled off the baby blue covers and jumped out of bed, literally. "Okay its the first day of school, and its freaking freezing so no skirt today." She said to herself as she pulled open the drawer and started to look for her school uniform.

"What would a typical sixteen year old wear on her first day of a new school? Hmm?" She muttered as she pulled out a pair of all black skinny jeans and a maroon colored collar shirt.

 **"Good choice."** The voice in her head chimed in as Amari changed into her jeans, "I try, I am so not wearing their stupid gay looking slacks." She said as she pulled over her shirt.

 **"You forgot your bra!"** A warned, "Oh yeah shit!" Amari yelled a bit too loudly as she pulled off her shirt and opened her underwear drawer and pulled out a regular baby blue colored lightly lined bra that also had black poka dots. "Jeez! This is tight!" She snapped as she saw that her breasts her kind of popping out, she didn't want to have to buy a bigger bra she was already an full D!

 **"God help you."** A snorted as she witnessed her host's struggle. "Nahh I'm fine." She said as she puled over a black undershirt and then finally her school shirt. She check the time, it was 6:15. School started at 7:25 so she had some time left. She smirked.

She pulled out her electric blue flat iron and plugged it in to the outlet closest to her full length mirror and turned it up to 400 degrees. "Okay let that heat up." She hummed to herself as she dug around in her black and blue colored make up bag for her black eyeliner, put it on the bottom and lightly on top. Then quickly went back to her flat iron and started to brush out her waist length dark purple hair and flat iron the wavy parts till they were practically pin straight with some volume.

"Okay now that's done." She said kind of annoyed now that she realized that it was now 6:40. She quickly put on white ankle socks and new black low top converse. "Okay lets go." She said to herself as she grabbed her light blue jansport backpack and grabbed her car keys to her own silver Mercedes that she got on her sixteenth birthday along with her license.

 **"You ready now?!"** A shouted, "Yeah jeez!" Amari yelled at the annoying voice in her head, her older brother Terelle always called her crazy. He was three years older so she was glad that he was all the way in America at college, but envied how he was enjoying the warm weather in L.A while she was stuck with the harsh cold of England.

She quickly grabbed her black North Face and hurried out her door and ran out the front door of her luxurious mansion, her father was the leader of several businesses so he was rarely home. She was glad to have her house to herself,but also felt alone.

She opened the door to her silver car and sat in the driver's seat, it was now 7:00. "Okay let's go!" She said with a bored tone as she started to drive to her school it was nearby so it shouldn't take that long to get there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke wake up!" yelled in the seventeen year old's face he moaned and finally sat up. "Okay mom I'm up." He said with a yawn as he shooed her out of his room and got out of his king sized bed he saw that it was 7:05 already. "Whatever." He muttered as he got out a white long sleeved button up shirt from his drawer along with some black jeans and black converse that were on his dark blue bean bag chair.

He pulled on his jeans and some black ankle socks and then his converse, he sighed as he got out a grey undershirt from his underwear drawer and pulled it over his jet black hair with the slightest hint of blue. He flexed in his large full length mirror that he hung up on the other side of his very large room, and he was ripped. He smirked as he buttoned up his shirt and tied his black tie.

He didn't need to brush or do his hair, he just let it spike up in the back. He checked his blue Iphone 5c, it was 7:13 already. "Fuck." He muttered to himself as he shoved it into his pocket and grabbed his black backpack and pulled it over his shoulder and walked quickly out of his room, ignoring his very messy bed. He'd let one of the maids do it for him.

He ran down the long hallway and into the kitchen and grabbed a bagel then his BMW car keys and ran out the door without even saying goodbye to his Mother or older brother that just graduated Konoha high last year and already worked with father in the family business.

He grunted as he opened the door to his black BMW and sat in the driver's seat and drove to school, it wasn't like him to be late for the first day of school but whatever it was already 7:17 and it was a 15 minute drive to school so he didn't give two shits anymore. "Whatever lets just get this shit over with." He snapped at the windshield as he pressed on the gas and started to speed to school, if he got pulled over oh well.

He just hoped Naruto won't make a fool of himself on the first day like last year, or especially have another fight with that mentally unstable red head like last year. He smirked as he remembered when both of them got shoved into the police car together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fuck, I'm late! Shit shit!" Amari snapped as she jumped out of her car and started to bolt to the school doors. **"You need to stop the swearing you idiot."** Amari ignored her and got a good look at Konoha High, she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding as she gazed at the school.

It was surely breathtaking, it was freaking huge and had four stories for fuck's sake! "This is fucking awesome." She said as she remembered not to curse, she let out a sigh in relief when A (annoying voice in her head) didn't hound her for her dirty language.

She ran through the large brown double doors, thank God they weren't locked and entered the large school. It was already 7:32 so she bolted for the office, not caring if her large breasts were bouncing up and down. There seemed to be no one in the halls so she sprinted as fast as she could.

"Office, where's the God damn office?!" She asked herself, not realizing that she blew right past it. "Honey you just passed it!" The secretary called out, the teenager stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh." She said as she let out multiple heavy breaths, she turned around and walked up to it. "Oh yeah sorry." She apologized to the beautiful woman that was in front of her, Amari thought she was pretty.

 **"Are you a lesbian?"** A asked curiously, _"NO!"_ Amari shouted mentally, she was hundred percent straight. "Miss?" The woman called, "Yes?" Amari answered, "Are you new?" The woman asked again, "Yes, I need a schedule. My name is Amari Akimoto." She said with a smile =, she was tring to be nice but really she was a sarcastic person with a sharp tongue. "Oh yes! We've been expecting you. Here it is!" The woman said as she dug around some papers and pulled out Amari's schedule and handed to her.

"Thank you." Amari said, "Don't thank me! That's my job now please check in with Principal Tsunade! And she will freak about your hair!" The lady said as she pointed at Amari's long purple locks. "It's natural and I'm not dying it a brown like yours." Amari said with a smirk as she glanced at the secretary's shoulder length dark brunette locks and bright electric blue eyes.

"Yes of course. The name's Emi by the way." She said, but Amari already started for the door to the Tsunade's office. "Hello?" Amari called out as she walked into the room, "Yes come in don't bother with a seat." A blonde haired woman said as she took a sip of whatever beverage. "I'm Amari and I'm just checking in." The teenager said with a smirk, Tsunade looked up at the girl, "Yes you must be Amari, Go to your first period class when the bell rings okay. And we don't allow dyed hair." Tsunade complained as she sat back.

"Jeez those are big ass boobs." Amari muttered as she got a good look of the blonde. "What was that?" She asked, "I said its natural." Amari lied, her hair was indeed natural but that's not nearly close to what she had said. "Yeah sure and oh look the bell should be ringing any minute now." Tsunade said sarcastically and before Amari could make an insulting comment the bell rung for first period.

Amari grunted as she walked out and looked for her locker which the number and combination was an a piece of ripped out notebook paper that Emi gave to her along with her schedule.

"322..323..aha! 324!" Amari said loudly as she brushed passed to emo looking teenagers to get to her locker. She pulled out her combination and started to enter it in, 33,37,7 and her small locker was opened. She grabbed her sliver Iphone 5s, white headphones, and mechanical pencil from her bag before she stuffed it into her locker along with her coat and slammed it shut.

She checked her schedule that was folded up in her pocket and discovered that she had history with Kakashi, "Hmmm must be a bore." She said to herself as she mentally prepared for a long period of listening to music on her phone. She was a straight A student so she didn't really need to pay attention, especially on the first day.

"Hey!" She heard someone shout in her ear which had two earlobe piercings by the way, she turned to find a boy that was about her age with blonde hair and beautiful light blue eyes. "Yeah?" She asked, confused. "I figured that you're new here so I wanted to show you around. What class you have next?" He asked with a big smile, he was tall to Amari he was about four inches taller than her.

He seemed very nice, and also seemed to be a cool kid to be friends with. "Coolness the name's Amari and I have History with Kakashi." She said,returning the smile. "Awesome! I have that one next too! Kakashi-sensei is awesome he lets us go on our phones! Oh an my name's Naruto!" He yelled again, apparently this was his normal speaking voice. Amari could tell that he was very annoying.

"Cool, lets go." Amari said as she started walking with him closely beside, "Yeah that's in room 402, I'll take you there." He said as they both reached the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They both entered the room which was filled with loud and annoying sounding teenagers, Amari and Naruto headed towards the back row and took a seat. "Hey Naruto who's the new girl she's hot!" A boy with red face tattoos and brown hair said as he took a seat beside Naruto. "Excuse you!" Amari shouted in his face which she so desperately wanted to smack around. "Okay its fine jeez I was just messing with ya and the name is Kiba by the way." He said as he gave her a wink she rolled her brown-green colored eyes. "Oh Kiba." Naruto said loudly as Kiba began to walk off and take a seat in the second to last row.

"You should meet Hinata,Sakura and Ino!" Naruto said in usual loud voice as Amari saw three teenage girls walk up to them. One had Short bright bubblegum pink hair,the other had long blonde hair and the last one looked quite shy and had sort of long dark blue hair. She wondered if their hair color was natural.

"Sakura,Hinata and Ino this is Amari, Amari this is Sakura Hinata and Ino." Naruto introduced, "Cool a new student! We haven't had one in ages!" Ino shouted and had huge smile on her face which exposed her perfectly white and straight teeth. "Hey." Amari said in the nicest way as possible. "Hey! I'm Sakura!" The pink one said with a big smile before she and Ino grabbed seats in front of her and Hinata just smiled and took a seat beside Sakura. She was a shy one that girl.

"Whats up with Kakashi?" Amari asked, it was already ten minutes into class and and still no sign of him. "He's always late." Naruto said loudly again with a big smile as he put his feet up on the desk.

-SLAM!- The door crashed open revealing a shock Uchiha once he realized he almost damaged the door. "Sorry." He said before stealing a seat directly in front of Amari which was next to Sakura, she blushed and tensed up when she realized that he, Sasuke Uchiha chose a seat next to her of all people. "Nice! Don't screw it up forehead!" Ino teased as she flashed a smile to her best friend.

"That's Sasuke, one of my best friends all the girls like him. But I don't see it." Naruto complained, "Well he does have the looks." The purple haired girl said with a shrug, she didn't like him she just thought he was good looking.

She heard the door open again, assuming it was the teacher she looked up but she found something better. It wasn't a teacher but a student, a boy with funky blood hair and fucking red tattoo on his forehead that was a Japanese character that meant 'Love'. He also had heavy black eyeliner that went all around his awesome looking bright jade eyes.

 _"OH MY GOD HE IS SO FUCKING HOT! I WANT TO HAVE HIS BABIES!"_ Amari screamed mentally, **"Well someone has a crush, just please don't have babies yet!"** A shouted, Amari ignored.

"That's Gaara! Hey Gaara!" Naruto shouted and signaled him to come over here, Amari held her breath and tried not to blush when he started to make his way towards them.

Gaara just looked at Naruto and smirked at his stupidity, since there wasn't another seat next to Naruto he took a seat beside the girl with the waist length purple hair and brown-green eyes. Amari let out a breath she was holding.

"Oh good! Gaara this is Amari and Amari this is Gaara!" Naruto shouted in excitement Amari looked up at the red head and into his pale blue-green eyes and he looked into her bright brown-green ones. She shot him a smirk and waved before turning looking directly in front of her, she thought she might puke he was so fucking hot! And it wasn't like Amari to fall head over fucking heels for a hot guy, but she knew she couldn't help it.

"I'm Gaara." He said dully, she turned to face him, "And I'm Amari." She replied before turning back. "I thought I already introduced you too..." Naruto said with a hint of confusion in his voice she smiled she was so going to like it here.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N Hoped you like because review I really appreciate other people's opinions so I know what you like about it! I probably make the plot like next chapter or something! :P I'm going to enjoy my new Iphone now xD**


	2. A life changing conflict

**A/N: Here's chapter two hope you like!**

 **-I don't own NARUTO**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amari sat in detention,in the back of the room with her headphones in her ears and the song 'You're gonna go far kid' By the Offspring on full blast. Her math teacher, Asuma didn't really pay attention so she did whatever. The whole reason she was in detention,stuck with Kiba and Naruto and that weird guy with the long blonde hair that he kept half up and his side bangs left out, was because she got in trouble for talking.

Like really? "God gave me a mouth to speak." She blurted out, Naruto looked back at her and smiled. Kiba laughed and Deidara smirked. "No talking! You with the purple!" Asuma yelled, but Amari couldn't hear the music was too loud. Naruto nudged her, she took her headphones out, "Yes." She asked, "No talking! You are gonna serve detention tomorrow as well!" He yelled.

"But tomorrow's a Friday! I'll go on Monday." She complained, she had plans with Sakura and Temari tomorrow. "Oh great I will mark you down for Monday as well!" He answered, Amari decided it was a good idea to keep her big mouth shut now.

"Nice." Kiba whispered, Amari stuck her tongue out. "Kiba." Asuma snapped, "Okay okay." Kiba answered with his hands up in defense. Asuma let out a sigh.

 _"This sucks! Who gets in trouble for talking? Like what the hell!" Amari said mentally,_ **"Oh shut up, you only have fifteen minutes left."** _"Plus tomorrow and Monday!"_ **"Ditch tomorrow and go on Monday, problem solved."** She sighed her subconscious was brilliant indeed.

"Pssst!" Naruto whispered to Amari from a distance, "What." She whispered even though she wanted to yell it. "Your shirt." He pointed at her shirt and laughed, she looked down to discover that the buttons that went from the collar to her upper breasts were all unbuttoned. She sighed and then laughed, great she needed a new shirt due to her development.

Naruto was still staring, "Turn around you perv!" She said as quietly as she could manage as she re buttoned her shirt, only to find that they would pop back open. She pulled out a teal hoodie from Aeropostale and put it on a zippered it up. It was after school hours so they wouldn't mind right?

Naruto frowned and she stuck her tongue out at him before he had the chance to turn back around. When they got out of there she would give him a punch of a lifetime.

"Okay you guys are free." Asuma said with a blank expression, "YASSSS!" Naruto shouted as he jumped out of his seat. "Uzumaki! That earned you a detention for tomorrow as well!" Asuma shouted, "Awwww!" Naruto whined as he grabbed his bright orange backpack and raced out the door before he could get in anymore trouble. "Colorblind much? Who the hell wears orange?" Amari muttered as she grabbed her stuff and walked out of the silent room.

Amari didn't have her car anymore due to her idiot father, he took and claimed as his own! "That bastard." She cursed, she was furious with him. **"Well he was the one that bought it."** A argued, _"You buy a car for someone and just take it back? That's kind of messed up, just saying."_ A didn't say anything after that and Amari started the half hour walk back to her house.

She took out her phone which now had a light blue case and plugged in her black headphones and put on the song titled 'Headphones'. She smiled and continued walking. She waved at Naruto who started skateboarding back to his house or to wherever, he waved back and then skateboarded off.

After about 20 minutes of walking she reached her street, it was a rich part of town. With big houses and nice yards and fancy cars in the driveways.

"Amari..?" Temari called out, Amari couldn't hear she still had her headphones in so she kept walking. The blonde ran up to her, completely forgetting that all she had was socks on. She caught up to her purple haired friend and tapped her shoulder.

She felt a gentle light tap on her shoulder, she whirled around. "Woah." Temari said with raised eyebrows,hoping that she didn't scare the girl. Amari took off her headphones and put her song on pause. "Oh hi, what are you doing here?" She asked the older girl.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Temari smirked, "Umm I live up the street." Amari answered she was still startled from before.

"Oh my God! This is so cool we are neighbors! I live right here!" Temari yelled in excitement, "Cool!" Amri chirped, she tried to sound excited but honestly she couldn't care less. Okay cool they lived next to each other and were good friends but did it really matter?

"Want to come in?" Temari offered, that was something Amari wanted to do. "Yes please." She replied quickly, the blonde smiled and led her inside.

"Okay Temari your house is awesome." Amari said as she walked in, the house was beautiful. Hardwood floors and a crystal chandelier on the high ceiling above.

"Thanks." Temari said as she walked into the living room. "Kankuro! Get your feet off the coffee table! Knowing you you'll shatter the glass." Temari nagged, Kankuro grunted and put his feet on the floor and continued to play grand theft Auto 4 on his Xbox. "And Gaara, use a coaster!" Temari complained, it wasn't really like her to be this annoying but come on her brothers were slobs and without a mother who was going to nag them on it?

"Alright mom." Kankuro teased, the blonde slapped him in the back of the head. "Owww!" He whined as he rubbed the painful spot where Temari hit.

Gaara ignored his annoying sister, he always did. But what really got his attention was the girl that was in their living room. _"Amari? Whats she doing here?"_ He asked mentally, if she was friends with Temari then he felt insanely bad.

"Amari can I offer you anything? A snack, drink, or my brothers?" Temari asked from the kitchen, "Gaara please." Amari wanted to say but that would be weird so she just stuck with, "No thanks I'm fine." "You sure?" Temari continued, " Yup I'm sure." She replied. "I take that as an insult, you don't want me?" Kankuro teased, "Nope, the gorgeous red head maybe." Amari said back with a smirk, Gaara stared at her wide eyed, fighting a blush that demanded to be shown.

"Woah woah woah! Did you just call my baby brother gorgeous?!" Temari shouted as she ran back into the living room. "Temari, no running in the house." Kankuro said, getting back at her for her nagging. "Shut up baka, this is important." She snapped, "Oh I'm sure." He said sarcastically.

"What..?" Amari asked with her arms behind her back, "Did you just call my younger brother gorgeous or am I hearing things?" Temari asked with wide eyes she was just as shocked as Gaara was. Of course other girls would call him similar names but she was different. "Maybe..." Amari said, okay now she wanted to get out of here. She knew that the blonde would hound her with questions.

"Oh my God! But he's you know Gaara, what's so great about him?" Temari asked, Amari shrugged. "I dunno."

"You do know! Now spill." Temari demanded, Amari checked the time it was already 7:43 and she had homework to do. "Its kind of late I'm going to go home." Amari said as she grabbed her stuff from the couch and started for the door. "No way! Not until you tell me!" Temari demanded, she wasn't giving up just yet.

"Jeez Temari its not really that serious." She said as she pushed the blonde aside and walked out the already unlocked door and closed it behind her. Temari sighed, "Nice Temari you annoyed her away." Kankuro said with a laugh. Temari glared and walked back into the kitchen to make dinner for herself. Her brothers could starve for all she cared.

Gaara just sat there with a blank expression, but confused as ever and heart pounding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally i'm home." She said to herself as she walked in to her house, closing the door behind her and locking it. "Oh look at that she finally decides to come and grace us with her presence." She jumped at the sound of that voice, the voice she rarely heard. "Father?" Amari said loudly.

"Yes now come in here there are people I will like you to meet and we have business to discuss." He said from the dining room. Amari dropped her backpack on the floor and walked into the dining room, taking a seat on the far end of the table.

"What is it?" She snapped, "Now now. Don't be rude Amari." He said in a calm voice, Amari desperately wanted to smack him. She smirked as she fantasized about it. "Let me introduce you to Mr. Uchiha" Her father said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "You are Sasuke's father right?" She said, remembering the last name Uchiha.

"Correct." He answered, he had raven black hair and matching eyes just like Sasuke.

"Ahh just the person we are going to discuss as well." Her father said in a calm tone. "What the hell does this have to do with him." Amari snapped, she needed to know what the hell was going on and right now.

"Come on what is it." She said with narrowed eyes. "Well business has been slower than usual, so and I have decided that we would unite the companies by you and Sasuke getting married." Her father said, keeping his calm tone and preparing for the tantrum that has yet to come.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She practically screamed, "No need for swearing!" Her father yelled. She quickly stood up, almost knocking over the chair she was sitting on. She didn't care anymore she would swear as much as she wanted to.

stood up, "Well you two obviously have things to discuss, I have to head home and explain everything to Sasuke. I can already tell that he will not take it well." He said as he gathered up paperwork and the rest of things and walked out the door.

Her father stood up, "What the hell!" Amari hollered at him again, "Calm down! Hopefully you will come to your senses and we will get everything situated." He said.

"I don't give a fly fuck about uniting the businesses or whatever and I don't give a fly fuck about you! You left me alone for what a month? And now you show up and tell me that you are marrying me off! I'm not some piece of property that you can use for fucking money!" She screamed, she was already losing her voice. She was disgusted with her father, she would never forgive him for this.

Her father seemed unfazed by what she she had to say, he just stood there and glared at her. "This for our own good." He said. "No! Its not, this is for your own good! And I'm not going to be a part of that!" She yelled, her voice now gone.

"I bet if mom were here she would agree!" She yelled one last time, "Shut up and go to your room!" He hollered at her she was unfazed by it.

"Don't worry I was just going to." She said in what was left of her voice, she grabbed her blue backpack and started for the stairs.

"And your mother would have agreed." He said to her, she ignored him and bolted up the stairs and into her room, she made sure that she slammed the door behind her. She knew that her mother would have never agreed to this if she were still here.

She finally decided that she couldn't stay here anymore, she reached under her bed and pulled out a very large white backpack and emptied it out on her bed.

She opened her drawer and pulled out all the new bras that she bought a few days ago and stuffed it into her bag along with underwear and tank tops. She opened the drawer under it and pulled out several school shirts and multiple pairs of black skinny jeans and stuffed those in there as well along with a bunch of several colored socks.

She grabbed her tooth brush, brush and other beauty products like make up and hr flat iron and threw those in there too. She grabbed a bunch of different colored pairs of converse and keds and placed those into the bag as well. She grabbed everything else she needed from her phone charger to sweatshirts and threw them into the bag.

She struggled to zipper up the bag but she managed to finally do it. She put on a light pink pair of converse, a plack Hollister T-shirt and a light pink hoodie. She grabbed her phone and checked the time it was 12:52 already, she slipped it into hr pocket and pulled on her now full and heavy white backpack.

She opened her door ever so quietly and walked over to the stairs to check and see if her father was downstairs. Of course he was. "Crap." She muttered as she retreated back to her room and closed the door quietly behind her.

She walked quickly towards her bedroom window, "Thank God for a plan B." She whispered as she yanked open the light blue curtains and pulled open her window and climbed onto the giant tree that should lead her down to the bottom.

"I hope this works." She said quietly as she climbed down.

She was now only seven feet up but there were no more branches to climb on to. "Shit." She snapped. She started to climb back up, but of course her foot was stuck in between a thick branch and the trunk and that shit hurt.

She tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge. **"Nice.** **"** A said sarcastically, "Shut up." She replied out loud.

She smirked as she got her foot out with one final pull, but quickly wiped that off her face when she realized that she was falling.

"Great." She said sarcastically, she yelped as she felt something slash her upper arm. And she cried out when she crashed to the ground.

She ended up falling on her side and now she felt like a few of her ribs were broken, which they probably were. "Oww." She whined. She struggled to get up even with using the tree for support. When she was finally standing she let out a sigh and took one last look at her house, she laughed even though it hurt the side of her rib cage that was injured. She realized that she left the light in her room on, well her father was rich so he shouldn't have trouble with the electric bill.

She pulled out her phone to see if it survived the fall and she laughed for some reason when she looked at the shattered screen she put the broken phone back into her pocket and turned around to make the walk to Temari's house.

"Okay here we go." She said as she started to walk there.

It was only about a six minute walk to Temari's place, but she was glad that she made it and that they lived so close. She walked up their walkway and rang the doorbell twice, hoping that the Sabaku's weren't sleeping yet. What was she thinking? Of course they were! Well she hoped that they wouldn't mind having a guest for a while. Or that she woke them up.

The sound of the door opening snapped her out of her thoughts, a shirtless Gaara was revealed and honestly Amari thought for a moment all of her problems disappeared. **"DAMN!"** A shouted, Amari was about to say the same thing but she swallowed it. The sight of Gaara's abs would make any girl want to faint or at least jump on him. And she struggled to maintain her self control.

"Amari?" He said with a confused look, as he saw her standing in front of him. "I'm really really sorry to show up here unannounced and at this hour but I have no where else to go." She said as she felt tears stream down her face.

Gaara's expression softened as he stared at her, he could tell that this girl he dared to call her a friend was really hurt. "Please come in." He said as he opened the outer glass door and stepped aside so she could enter. That's when he noticed the large deep and painful looking cut on her upper arm. He put his arm around her as she walked past him he quickly retreated his arm back when heard her cry out in pain.

"Are you okay? Who did this to you? Where can I find them?" He asked with concern. She smiled, realizing that he actually cared for her. "No, no one did this to me. I'm fine and where is the bathroom." She asked, not feeling quite right. He pointed to the end of the hall, he couldn't manage to say anything. He needed to know what happened to her and if she was alright.

He noticed the white bag that was next to the door that he just closed. She clearly needed to a place to stay, he wouldn't mind her staying here and neither would his siblings. Even though he would never admit it, Gaara was actually glad that she would be staying here.

She bolted to the bathroom and opened the door and rushed to the toilet, pulled up the lid and freaking puked. **"Gross."** A said, _"Shut up or I'll kill you._ " **"No you won't."** _"Like to see me try."_ **"Nah** **I'm** **fine."**

She took a piece of toilet paper and wiped her mouth with it and threw that into the toilet, closed the lid and then flushed it. She stood up and walked over to the sink and opened the cabinets that were under it and then thankfully found some mouthwash. She took it out and drank what was left of it and starting to move it around in her mouth.

She threw the bottle into the bin and pulled out what appeared to be white plaster she took that out and took of her sweater and wrapped the plaster around her upper arm for the wound. she gargled the mouthwash and spit it out. She picked up her sweat shirt and walked out of the bathroom to find Gaara sitting on the couch.

He looked up at her, "Don't worry I used mouthwash." She said, hoping that he didn't think that she expected a kiss or anything of the sort.

She took a seat down on the couch next to him, he now had a black T-shirt on so she rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't fight the blush this time, he put his arm around her hoping that he didn't hurt her. She smiled.

"Now tell me are you okay?" he asked with concern, "No, actually I'm far from it." She whispered.

"Care to explain?" He asked.

"Its a long story." She continued to whisper, since her voice was far gone. He rested his eyes for a brief moment.

"I'll listen."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Okay I hoped you liked this chapter. :D The next one will be posted hopefully soon. Read and review! And the 11th chapter of Don't let me go is posted!**


	3. New home (:

Hey! **Here's chapter three for you guys I hope you like it! If there are some mistakes, I'm sorry I try :D And some of the words get deleted after I post a new chapter...weird O.o...well anyways bear with me! :D**

- **D: I don't own Naruto...sadly.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amari woke up in confusion and sat up and rubbed the back of her head, _"What am I doing here...?"_ She asked herself mentally, and then it all came back to her. "Oh." She whispered.

She was about to lay back on the couch like she was before, but only discovered that there was someone next to her. It was Gaara, _"Should I poke him?"_ She asked herself subconsciously. **"Duh!"** A answered for her.

She looked at him again, he was just sitting there leaned back into the couch cushion. To her he looked really peaceful when he slept, not to mention cute as well. "Well its time to ruin that peace." She said to herself quietly, adding in a little giggle.

His black rimmed eyes shot open as he felt a weird feeling, he looked down. She poked him in the stomach.

She laughed a little, he gave her a confused look. "Why...?" He asked, she struggled to keep her face straight. "I don't know, I got bored and I didn't feel like waiting for you to wake up...So I woke you up." She said with a big smile, "I can see that." He said returning the grin.

Amari got off the couch and took out her phone with a shattered screen to check the same time, she could see it but just barely. "Oh my God its 7:14 we are going to be late!" She panicked.

"Don't worry you aren't going to school." He said in a bored tone, "What! Why?" She said, even more panicked. "Well, witnessing the night you just had. I think you should stay home today...just saying." He replied, she shrugged and stopped her useless panicking. She desperately needed the day off anyway, and was secretly glad that Gaara would be spending it with her.

"Good morning!" A voice rang through the house, and it was loud. "Hey Temari." Amari said, still standing. "Hey boo!" The blonde said as she slid down the stair banister, "Temari please don't break that." Gaara said to his loud and hyper sister, "Oh please, Gaara relax!" She said loudly.

"So what are we doing today?" Temari asked with excitement, Amari took out of her phone and started to use it, being careful not to cut herself over the cracks. "I dunno know." She said while looking down at her screen.

"Jesus Christ! Amari what the hell happened to your phone?" Temari yelled, "Oh I fell off a tree yesterday and my phone was in my pocket." She replied as she slid the cracked phone back into her jean pocket.

 _¨Was that why she was injured...?¨_ Gaara asked himself subconsciously.

"Well now I know what we are doing today!" Temari cheered, Gaara looked up at her. He wanted to rip out her vocal chords so she would shut the hell up.

"I can only imagine." Amari said with a sarcastic tone.

"We are getting you a new phone!" Temari yelled.

"Thank you so much." Amari said with a smile, the older girl smiled back.

 _"I'm going to love living with them._ " Amari thought, these people were like a second family to her. She couldn't help but smile.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **I know its short! Please don't kill me! But I have an excuse! ...Soccer practice and laziness mostly laziness...Review! I really value other's opinions!**


	4. Siblings --

**Here's chapter four. Sorry I didn't update this one in a while. I'm the type of person who starts another fic and has more undone. xDD Well hope you enjoy. :)**

 **xxx**

"Wake up!" Temari shouted in her best friend's face as she smacked a pillow in her face as well, Amari groaned in reply. "Whyyy?!" She moaned as took the pillow and covered her face with it. "Because its already six thirty-two and you slept through your alarm." Temari said with a chuckle, suddenly Amari sat up. "Oh." She said quickly before ripping off the white covers.

"Well I will leave you to it then." Temari said before walking out of Amari's new bedroom, "Yeah thanks!" The purple haired teenager said before diving into her white bag and grabbing a white short sleeved button down shirt and black tie along with black skinny jeans.

She pulled off her black shorts and replaced them with the jeans, but left her white tank top on. She plugged in her flat iron and got her brush. She brushed through her long hair and started to separate pieces of it to straighten.

She quickly straightened her waist length hair and put up in a ponytail with her side bangs left out, she put on her white shirt and buttoned it. "Nahh I'm not wearing the tie, no matter how much they nag me on it." She said before throwing it onto her bag.

"Oh." She said as she realized that she forgot her school bag which had all her stuff in it like pencils, she chuckled as she put on her blue low top converse and tied them. "I'm an idiot." She said to herself as she stood, grabbed her black school sweater and walked out the door to her room/guestroom.

She walked to Temari's room and knocked on the door, after no reply she opened it. It was messy and the blonde wasn't in there she shrugged. The sound of the shower took care of that mystery. Amari walked out and closed the white door behind her and walked to Gaara's room which was down the hall.

She knocked on the door lightly, no answer. She knocked on his door gain, harder this time but still no answer. She smirked as she pounded on his door, loudly. "Kankuro if that's you I swear to God I'm going to snap you neck." She heard him say from the inside.

"Errr I hope you won't do that to me." She said with a short giggle. "Oh its you." She heard him say and a few seconds later the door opened revealing the red head. She struggled to fight a blush as she saw him. He had his shoes and pants on but his white long sleeved shirt was unbuttoned which revealed his undershirt.

"Sorry about that, but d-do you have a spare pencil?" She asked, he raised an non-existent eyebrow. "Are you sure you didn't just come here to see me?" He teased as he walked back in and grabbed a pencil from his desk. "Oh please, shut up." She said jokingly, he chuckled as he handed the pencil to her. "Thank you." She said, he nodded and closed the door. She smirked and walked back, who said she didn't enjoy the view?

She walked down stairs and into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out the orange juice and took out small glass from the cabinet and poured herself the drink. She put the orange juice back and walked into the living room.

Of course Kankuro was full dressed, but was passed out and took over the whole couch. So she took a seat on the chair and stared at the wall. "I know right the wall is soo interesting." Temari said from behind, Amari jumped up but fell and banged her head on the glass coffee table. "Jeez Temari!" She shouted as she got up and instantly placed a hand on the right side of her forehead.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, I forgot you were all jumpy and crap." Temari said loudly, the purple haired girl felt a warm liquid and instantly looked at her hand. Sure enough there was a shitload of blood on it. "Thanks Temari." She said sarcastically, Temari put a hand over her mouth.

Gaara walked down the stairs with his black backpack on his back and he shoved his phone in his pocket, "Hey Gaara." Amari said with a wave with her bloody hand, he stared wide eyed at her. "How bad is it? And be honest." She said with a worried look, he didn't answer. He dropped his bag and waled up to her, he grabbed the hand that was clean and walked her into the bathroom.

"Oh." Temari said in shock, never has she seen her brother show concern in anyone else. Not ever.

Gaara took a bunch of toilet paper, wet it and started to clean the cut on Amari's forehead. "Thanks." She said, he nodded.

Once he was done cleaning her wound he threw the toilet paper out, the cut stopped bleeding and she was glad that she didn't need to wear a bandage on her head. She already had one on her arm.

"Thanks again, that was really nice." She said with a smile, "Yeah, you can't seem to stop falling off of stuff." He said with a smirk before walking out, "How the hell did he know? Wasn't he upstairs?" She said to herself in confusion, she shrugged. "Oh well, whatever." She said before walking out of the bathroom.

She walked into the living room and took the pencil that Gaara gave her off the unharmed coffee table. "Ready?" She asked Gaara and Temari who were now standing, "Yeah!" Temari said as she grabbed her blue bag and Gaara just nodded.

Temari walked over to Kankuro who was still sleeping and gave him a big slap on the side of the face. "DUDE!" He shouted as he sat up, "Oh shut up!" Temari said with a laugh. "You shut up!" He snapped as he rubbed his cheek, "Oh stop being so cranky, I'm sorry that the school didn't allow you to wear all the make up!" She teased, he glared at his older sister.

"Its face paint!" He argued as he stood up and grabbed his dark purple bag from the floor and swung it over his shoulder. "Okay now we are ready to go." Temari said as she walked out the door.

"No bag?" Kankuro asked Amari as they walked over to the car. "Nahh forgot it at my dad's house." She said with a sigh. "Aww that sucks! I have a spare if you want..." He said, "No, thanks for the offer but its already seven ten and I don't want us to be late. We already skipped Friday." She replied, he smiled and nodded before calling out, "SHOTGUN!"

"Yeah but I'm driving!" Temari called out back before grabbing her keys from her bag and getting in the driver's seat in the grey SUV. and Kankuro was in the front seat in seconds.

Gaara and Amari sat in the backseat, what she really wanted to do was sit closer to him and wrap her arms around him like on Thursday night. She blushed as she fantasized, "Enjoying the view?" The red head asked with a smirk. She blushed, she didn't even realize she was staring. "Sorry." She said with a smile as she looked away.

"Ow!" Temari shouted as she hit her younger brother Kankuro in the back of the head. "What the hell was that for?!" He shouted back at her. "That was for flicking me in the eye!" She shot back, "So what?!" He hollered and crossed his arms. She flicked him back and right in the eye, "Ow! You idiot!" He shouted as he rubbed his eye, "Your the asshole that started it!" She snapped, "You started it by slapping me!" He protested, "Oh please that was ages ago!"

Amari checked the time on her phone again, it read 7:26. Its been over fifteen minutes already and the two siblings were still going at it and the car hasn't even started yet! "Oh my God!" Gaara snapped, but the two idiots up front ignored their annoyed baby brother. The red head grunted. 

He smirked, Amari rolled her eyes, "We are so gonna be late!"


	5. First Kiss

**Here's chapter five hope you like! Read my other story too if you haven't already! And if there is anything I could do to make my story better or if there is something I should fix let me know with a review or message!**

 **~ I don't own Naruto ):**

 **xxxx**

She knew it, she knew that they would be late and now all four of them were sitting in boring detention. Amari sighed and rested her forehead down on the desk, "Thanks Temari." She said quietly since the older girl was sitting right next to her.

"Don't blame me! Blame Kankuro he's the one that started it!" Apparently Temari had no problem with practically yelling out her thoughts. "Oh please! You started it by smacking me in the face!" He yelled back, and the bickering began.

"HEY! You two stop talking or I'll have you stay for tomorrow as well!" Asuma shouted at them, "Oh no no you can't do that. I have a hair appointment." Temari spoke as she redid on of her four ponytails.

"I couldn't care less." Was the reply from the teacher, Temari let out a deep long sigh and sat back in her chair.

Amari raised her head and crossed her arms she turned to Gaara who was just sitting there with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. _"Must be fun to live in his head."_ She said mentally, **"Ehh seems boring."** " _You're boring."_ **"I beg to differ."**

 _"I really wish I had my headphones right now."_ She said mentally, **"Well you forgot them because you're a schmuck."** A said with a little chuckle added in there. _"What the hell is a schmuck...?"_ **"You. You're smart you'll figure it out."**

"Kankuro what are you doing..?" Asuma asked with crossed arms, Kankuro practically panicked he put his feet down and reached for his bag, dropping his phone and headphones in the process.

He scrambled to pick it up, "Yeah nice try shut it off and hand it over." Asuma said just as Kankuro was about to put it in his bag. "Damn it." Kankuro snapped has he handed over his phone. "Yeah well you should have been smart about it then." he said as he dropped Kankuro's phone in his drawer.

Amari turned back to Gaara and instead of sitting back with his eyes closed he had them open and on her, "Staring at me now..?" She said with a cocky smirk, he rolled his eyes and turned back around. _"Ha! I win!"_ She praised herself subconsciously, **"Oh its a competition now..?"** _"Shut up..."_

"Okay, you guys can leave now." Asuma said bluntly, as if he didn't want them to leave. "YASSS!" Kankuro shouted as he threw his bag over his shoulder and sprinting out of the once was silent room, grabbing his phone on the way out. Asuma sighed at Kankuro's stupidity.

"I'm sorry guys but I have a hair appointment that I'm now almost late for." Temari said as she grabbed her keys out of her bag, "Wait I thought that was tomorrow." Amari said with her eyebrows raised. "I know but I only said that because I thought that captain douche pants would cut me some slack." The blonde replied before she threw her bag over shoulder. "Wait, what about Kankuro?" She asked the blonde, "He has a ride from his friend." She replied before walking out the door.

She sighed, it wasn't like it was a very long walk it was just that she felt weird around Gaara. _"Aww jeez."_ She said mentally, **"What...? You afraid of walking..?"** _"No..."_ **"Then what the hell is wrong is wrong with you then...?"** A asked with curiosity.

 _"I don't know...I just feel weird around him."_

 **"The hot red head...? Well who wouldn't..?"**

That made Amari laugh a little, "What so funny?" She heard Gaara asked her from behind, she jumped a little. "Jeez... and uhh its not about you so butt out." She teased as she grabbed her one and only pencil that wasn't really hers to begin with.

She turned back around to face him, "Walk with me..?" she asked with a smile. _"We live in the same house wouldn't we have to walk together anyway..?"_ He thought to himself. "Yes." He said, trying not to sound rude but he couldn't help if he did.

She smiled to herself before walking out the door and into the hallway, she didn't know what she was feeling but it felt good. Was this what a crush felt like...?

She walked down the hallway with Gaara by her side, she clutched her elbows and glanced at him.

Gaara felt her stare and looked back at her with confusion, "Hi." She blurted and she mentally slapped herself once she said that. "Hi." He replied, to be honest she didn't expect him to actually reply so this shocked her.

She pushed open the large doors and walked outside, instantly greeted by the cold air. She shivered, she was the duntz that forgot her sweater in her locker. "Umm Gaara can we go back and get my sweater..? I'm really cold." She asked with a grin, he chuckled.

He continued to quietly laugh for a bit, "Idiot." He said bluntly as he removed his own black sweater and handed it to her, she stared at it wide eyed. Was Sabaku Gaara offering her his sweater..? "Won't you be cold?" She asked, not yet taking the sweater. "No." He said flatly, she took the sweater and put it on herself.

She fought back a blush, even though the sweater was baggy on her it was still warm. She smiled, "Thank you." She said cheerfully, he nodded he could have laughed at how his sweater looked on her. It was baggy on her her and the sleeves were too long, but he found it sort of cute.

 **"Its like you're wearing him."** A said with a laugh, she blushed and giggled at the image. She pushed it out of her thoughts but still laughed at her own wickedness.

"Can I go home..?" She asked, he stared at her with wide eyes. "Why..?" He asked her with worry, what if something bad happened to her? He thought to himself. "Oh I want to get my notebook, and look my dad is rarely there and I could make an attempt to climb up the tree and into my bedroom window." She answered, remembering the last time she climbed that tree, her arm was still bandaged.

"You-are-insane." He said, taking a slight pause between each syllable. "I take that as a yes you will help so lets go." She said quickly before her walking turned into a fast sprint and Gaara could barely keep up.

Her house was about two minutes away now, she was nervous now as she could now get a clear view of her previous home. "Oh God what did I do..?" She asked herself, of course when she needed her A wasn't there to provide support.

"Okay, we're here." She announced, Gaara thought it was pointless to say that aloud since they were literally standing right in front of the tree that led to her bedroom window.

"Okay give me a boost." She said and Gaara bent down and she stood on his shoulders, using the tree for support. She laughed softly, "Okay just a little higher." She said while trying to reach for the branch, he stood up straight and she was well over it now so she grabbed the next one up and stood on the one below her.

"Thanks Gaara." She said, he nodded his head, "Don't fall this time." He teased, she rolled her eyes and continued to climb up until she reached her window. It wasn't locked so she used both hand to push it up, she gasped as she felt herself almost fall. Gaara swallowed hard as he watched her.

She took a deep breath as she entered her room which was exactly how she left it. She looked around for her notebook and spotted the pink five subject thing on her desk, she quickly grabbed it and jogged over to her drawer and pulled over her black tank top that had an image of a cherry blossom on the bottom.

She swung the shirt over her shoulder and kept a firm grip on her notebook, she exited through the window and placed a foot on a branch and another on the one below it. "Maybe this time this will be easier." She said to herself.

She continued to climb down until she her foot hit a branch and it snapped, "Oh God not again." She muttered as she felt herself fall...again.

Gaara stared wide eyed as he witnessed her fall, he sighed and reached out to catch her.

"Oh Hinata I'm so sorry for making fun of your stuttering, I'm sorry Ino for calling you self absorbed you're not that conceited." She apologized to the sky as she felt herself keep falling.

She prepared herself for making sweet contact to the ground,but that never happened. She opened one of her eyes to discover that someone has caught her...someone with red hair?

Gaara put her down so she could stand up, he got her just has she was about to hit the ground...he caught her bridal style. "Thank you." She said looking at up at him, "Yeah, even when you try not to fall, you end up falling." He teased her, she rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

He was shocked, no one has ever hugged him before. Not even his siblings, that says a lot. He wrapped his harms around her and hugged her back, "Thanks." He mumbled, she looked up at him with a confused look on her face, he found that cute.

 _"Oh God is this part where I..."_ **"YEP!"** A cut her off, excited to witness what will happen next.

She glanced at his lips, he noticed this. He placed a hand on her cheek and placed his lips onto hers.

She was shocked, at first she did nothing and just stood there like she was just shot in the stomach. But she slowly began to return the kiss, she placed a hand on his neck and he placed his other one on her waist and the kiss deepened. He stroked her lips with his tongue, begging for entry. She felt this and smiled, she pulled away and picked up her notebook from the ground. He grunted, "Well let's go, I don't want to be caught making out with someone on my lawn by my father and forced into a marriage. I will probably kill my self if that happens." She said with a chuckle, "Only someone insane as I am would laugh at the thought of their own suicide." He answered with a smirk.

"Well then we should get along just fine." She teased, he crossed his arms and began to walk ahead of her. She followed closely behind, it probably like eight o'clock but she was tired considering that she was just let out a long yawn. She was determined to take a long nap when she got home, "Tired?" Gaara asked over his shoulder as he heard her yawn again. "Yeah I'm going straight to bed when we get home." She answered, then her eyes shot wide open as she remembered all of the homework she had to do which that could take her hours. _"Ehh I'll figure something out."_ She thought to herself.

She smiled again, she had better things on her mind.

She continued to stare at the red head in front of her.


End file.
